Un cumpleaños inesperado
by lmabt
Summary: Bella pasara este año sola su cumpleaños.que pasara cuando vaya por un callajon y se sienta observada¿sera su imaginacion? o no? pasen y lean. Mi primer lemmon! OS - All Humman - Edward Bella


**Hola a todas **

**Despues de leer numeros lemmons, al fin me atrevi a escribir el mio. Espero que les guste**

**NINGUNO de los personajes me pertenece, solamente pertenecen a la fantastica Meyer,ella me los presta los fines de semana y festivos :D Y durante todas las vacaciones.**

**Gracias a las WHASL por el apoyo y sobretodo gracias a mini-cat por corregirme y ayudarme con la esperiencia de escribir mi primer lemmon.**

* * *

><p>-Bella, mi amor, lo siento, pero al final no voy a poder cenar contigo hoy... me surgió un imprevisto<p>

-Edward, no pasa nada. Nos vemos esta noche.

-Besos

Cuando colgó, empecé el camino de mi trabajo hasta casa. Hoy era el día de mi cumpleaños, y este año lo tendría que pasar sola mientras mi marido trabajaba. Pasaba por las mismas calles que todos los días al volver del trabajo, pero hoy había algo distinto, era como si fuera observada. De repente oí un ruido y me gire

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo ninguna respuesta así que seguí andando pero a paso más rápido, volví a oír ruido y me pare y me gire a ver si veía a alguien. Pero de repente sentí una mano en mi boca y no supe más.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Me desperté por culpa del frio, una corriente acariciaba mi piel, así es como supe que estaba completamente desnuda. Llevaba una venda en los ojos así que lo único que veía era negro. Intente moverme pero tenía las manos atadas encima de la cabeza, al poste de una cama y los pies separados y los tobillos atados a cada lado de la cama.

Se oyó el ruido el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse y después al cerrarse y unos pasos por la habitación.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDA! ¡SUELTEME!-empecé a gritar, pero alguien mientras tenia la boca abierta me puso una bola y luego la ato detrás de mi cabeza.

-Así estarás más callada. Que bueno que despertaste, ya podemos empezar. No te hare ningún daño, solo hare que sientas placer.

-ummhmmmmmmmummmmummummm- era lo único que podía salir de mi boca.

-Bien empecemos -Sentí su mano por mi cuello, bajando por mis hombros, hasta mis pechos, dejo sus manos ahí y empezó a acariciar un pezón, hasta que este se puso tan duro, que dolía, e hizo lo mismo con el otro, estuvo así un buen rato, tenía que admitir que me empezaba a gustar...

Pero de golpe quito la mano de encima mío y se fue moviendo por la habitación, pasaron unos minutos, que para mi fueron horas, y sentí como la cama se hundía y el me pasaba algo frio primero por los pechos y luego bajando por mi monte de Venus, hasta llegar al clítoris y ahí empezó a vibrar y yo como zorra que era, empecé a gemir de placer, no me entendía, tendría que estar asustada por lo que este hombre me hacia, pero no, claro como lo rara que soy yo estoy aquí gimiendo.

El hombre me introdujo el dedo de un solo golpe, haciendo que soltara un grito de la sorpresa y empezó a moverlo adentro, afuera, adentro y afuera, así un buen rato hasta que empecé a sentir una bola en el bajo de mi estomagó, que estaba a punto de explorar, entonces cuando el puso su dedo en mi botoncito de placer y los empezó a mover en círculos, no pude mas y exploté. Dejándome llevar en un maravilloso orgasmo, cuando volví a mi, cansada, y lo único que quería era dejarme llevar a los brazos de Morfeo

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme sentí como alguien tiraba de mi pelo, haciéndome gritar, pero con la bola en la boca no se entendió nada, me giro la cabeza, pero seguí a sin ver nada

-Aun no he terminado contigo- me dijo.

Entonces sentí como algo se posicionaba entre mis piernas. Me empecé a debatir, esto ya era demasiado. Pero el me sujeto las piernas para que parara de moverme y de un golpe me embistió, haciendo que gritara de la intrusión. Espero hasta que me acostumbrara a el. Entonces, empezó a moverse dentro de mí mientras que con sus dedos me apretaba y/o tiraba de los pezones, causándome dolor y placer, pero el placer predominaba. Cada vez que volvía a entrar en mi, me causaba una nueva ola de placer. Llegue al orgasmo antes que él, y después del segundo ya si que estaba muerta (de cansancio). Pero el al no haber terminado, salió de mi lo oí moverse hasta que lo sentí al lado mía, yo tenia la cabeza girada para un lado. Y mientras me quitaba la bola que me impedía hablar me decía:

-Ahora voy a quitarte la mordaza espero que no hagas ninguna tontería, te dejare dormir cuando te hayas tragado toda mi semilla.

Yo jamás a mi marido le había podido tragar el semen, me daban arcadas y acaba devolviéndolo.

Me quito la mordaza pero no la venda y sentí algo presionar mis labios, los abrí y me introdujo de golpe todo su pene, era muy ancho y tan largo que no me cabía. En ese momento me pregunte como cupo todo eso dentro de mí. Cogió de mi pelo y empezó a embestirme la boca, fue acelerando cada vez más.

Llegaba hasta mi campanilla, produciéndome arcadas

-Zorra quiero que te lo tragues todo- al decir eso empujo aun mas su pene en mi garganta, y ahí se vacio, el muy maldito me tapo la nariz para que si, si quería respirar estaría obligada a tragármelo, así que sin muchas mas opciones pues me lo trague. Un sabor amargo me lleno la boca, intente con todas las fuerzas no escupirlo, la sensación de su semen caliente era algo que estaba entre lo erótico, y lo asqueroso.

-Bien hecho zorrita mía, ahora ya que estas libre de poder dormirte.- pero yo quería ver su cara y decirle un par de cositas.

Por eso cuando me quito la venda pestañee varias veces, cuando me acostumbre a la luz, lo primero que vi fue al hombre mas lindo que vi en mi vida, tenia el pelo cobrizo alborotado, unos músculos, que harían babear a cualquier mujer y cuando se agacho a mi altura me cogió los labios en un beso pasional, su lengua exploro mi boca y yo hice lo mismo con la suya, cuando necesitamos oxigeno nos separamos

-Feliz cumpleaños mi Bella

-¿Me podrías desatar ya? -le pregunte ya que las ataduras empezaban a ser molestas

Mi Dios griego, mi adonis, mi Edward, me desato las muñecas y los pies. Y vino a sentarse al lado mío. Nos recostamos en la cama.

-Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo

-¿Y eso? digo… ¿por que toda esta escena? ¿Esto era el compromiso? ¿Hacerme pasar el mayor miedo de mi vida?

- Mi amor, te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que me dijo que tenias una fantasía siendo violada y obligada ha hacer cosas que no te gustaran .Y eso hice, hoy por primera vez te has bebido toda mi leche - le di en el hombro

-Ehh

-Eso por hacerme pasar el peor miedo de mi vida - le volví a dar, pero esta vez en el pecho -Esto por haberme atado y haberme obligado a tragar, cuando sabes que no me gusta - le di un beso en los labios - y esto es porque te amo

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo ;) espero que os haya gustado<strong>

**Que merezco? flores, tomates,reviews, etc...? **

**Dejen reviews**

**nos leemos **

**Laura**


End file.
